Episode 910
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "A Legendary Samurai - The Man Who Roger Admired!" is the 910th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Kin'emon explains to Luffy's group about the past such as Kozuki Oden bringing order to Kuri, the day of his demise, and Toki sending Kin'emons group and Momonosuke to the future. Long Summary Luffy and his friends are rattled after Kin'emon informs them that he and his fellow samurai have traveled across time from Wano, two decades in the past. Kin'emon enlightens them, and begins recounting the history of the kingdom, as well as Momonosuke's father, Kozuki Oden. Many years ago, the Flower Capital was ruled by Kozuki Sukiyaki. Oden was was an unruly ronin, who was banished from the city for his violent inclinations. Free to roam wherever he chose, Oden happened upon at the lawless region of Wano, a valley notorious for its brutality and desecration day in and day out. The young Oden appeared on the scene, cutting down the mass of bandits and other troublemakers swarming the the village. He sought to challenge the criminals' boss, Ashura Doji, to a duel. After coming out on top, the horde of bandits then recognized Oden as their new leader. Oden then put his underlings to work, rebuilding the village, farming crops, bridging communities, and bringing new life the region that would become the present day Bakura Town. By Sukiyaki's appointment, Oden became the daimyo of Kuri, despite his disorderly behavior. Meanwhile, Inuarashi is reminiscing about Oden as well, recalling a time when his younger self, along with Nekomamushi, were castaways on the shore of Kuri. Oden rescued to duo from persecution at hands of the locals, and took them under his wing. Inuarashi weeps for his master's outgoing kindness, acclaiming that Oden's heroism was respected by Whitebeard himself, and even Gol D. Roger. Zoro emerges victorious over his battle with the giant tiger, when a nearby fishing pier grabs his attention. As the samurai lament over the memories of their lost master, the Straw Hats are brimming with anger aimed at the Beasts Pirates and the scheming Orochi. On the night the mutiny had taken place 20 year prior, Oden fought to his last breath, before he ultimatly fell to his executioners. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Kiku, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi fled from the site of their execution, and headed for Oden's castle in order to save Oden's children, and his wife, Kozuki Toki. The two minks were tragically apprehended, but the samurai had no time to look back. They approached the scorching castle, slashing through the monstrous assailants. Oden's castle was on the brink of collapse, but the four samurai arrived to find Toki, Momonosuke, and his sister alive, trapped by the fire. To his shock, Toki declined Kin'emon's attempt to help her escape. She commanded the four the make off with Mononosuke, and leave to the future. Without much time to explain, Toki claimed to possess the powers of the Toki Toki no Mi, and that she had the ability to send them forward in time. She had used this power on herself many times before, but decided that she must resign herself to fate then and there. Though Kin'emon did not fully understand, he pledged that he and the other samurai would avenge the Kozuki Family, and restore justice to the Wano Oden worked tirelessly to forge. Mononosuke cries out for his mother, and without admonition, he and the four samurai appear above the castle's torched remains, in abrupt daylight. Witnessing the sight of their own graves, and discovering the massive industrialization of the country they once knew, Kin'emon and the others came to terms with the fact that they have indeed traveled into the future. They were made unpleasantly aware of the kingdom's sorry state, and how Oden's legacy had been slandered with hateful propaganda. Amidst all this regrettable change however, Kin'emon found that there was a collection of citizens who remained loyal to Oden, and offered themselves to help defend the Kozuki Family's honor. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **After Kin'emon reveals about the time jump, the immediate reactions of those present are shown. **Luffy, Chopper and Carrot eating a fruit while listening to the story about Oden. **Scenes of Oden fighting the bandits in Kuri. **Oden's fight with Ashura is shown. **After Oden defeats Ashura, the bandits bowed to him. **Zoro defeating the white tiger from the previous episode. **A scene of Oden meeting his demise. **Inuarashi and Nekomamushi getting captured by Orochi's forces is shown. **Kin'emon and his group fighting their way into Oden Castle during its destruction. Site Navigation